Out Tonight
by Tazflyer
Summary: Feeling down about a race Eva decides she needs to get some freash air and listen to some tunes and pay a friend a "Visit". R&R. Second in Oban Songfic series. contains full song lyrics.


Howdy people I'm back with an Oban one shot staring our lovely lady Eva who serenades a certain prince in the middle of the night. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I've not now nor have I ever owned OSR or the song "Out Tonight" sung by Rosario Dawson off the Rent Soundtrack which is owned by Warner Bros. Incorporated. Oh and bigg-ups to the Final Fantasy Creator for making Yuna Lenne song dress so kick ass.**

(Molly's Room)

Molly was digging through her bed dressers for an outfit that would make herself fell better after being yelled at by Don Wei after winning the race but not the way he wanted.(He's such an ass)

"There's gotta be something in here that I can go out in" she said

Then she pulled it out… a black version of Yuna Leene's song dress from FF12

"Hhmm I've got a pair of boots to go with this."

(Intro to 'Out Tonight' begins)

Molly got dressed, put the boots on and was putting on the make up when the song began.

_MIMI: (Molly lip singing)  
Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'_

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

Molly Looked at herself in the mirror before heading for the window with her roll out ladder she kept hidden in the compartment above her bed.

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick_

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

Molly finished climbing down the ladder and started to walk down the pathway while the song is blaring out of her pink music player

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B_

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

After stopping outside of another pit she took out her pocket grappling hook and rope and threw it towards the second floor. Checking the rope she made sure that it was holding and she climbed up to the main doors plateau and walked over to a window. Looking inside molly sees her target sitting in bed reading a book she smiled as she knocked on the window.

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the spanish babies cry  
_

Aikka looked up to see a vision of sexiness outside his window giving him quite a show. He was surprised to see her out in the middle of the night and at his window no less.

_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die  
_

She pushed open the window, climbed inside and danced her way over to the flabbergasted prince.

_  
Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
_

He looked at his door worrying that the loud music would bring Canaan in his room. He put his book down and tried to usher molly out but she pushed him back on the bed. Molly took slow measured crawls to him as the song ended.

_  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_

Molly leaned in towards Aikka

"Molly we shouldn't…"

Molly put her slender finger on his lips to quiet him as she then placed her lips tenderly on his in a kiss which deepened with each passing second. As they pulled away for much needed air they just stared at each other before kissing again. Aikka started pulling of Molly's shirt as he rolled over on top of her. Aikka licked at her lips asking to be let in, Molly opened her mouth and a war with the tongues began but as the shirt hit the floor, the door opened causing prince Aikka to hit the floor.

"Prince Aikka, are you alright?" said Canaan seeing the prince sprawled on the floor wrapped in his bed sheet.

Aikka looked over to see that molly was gone from his bed. "Yes I'm fine I just a little clumsy tonight."

"Very well, you should try to be more careful my prince." He said as he was leaving. Canaan turned around and looked at the window the looked at his charge. "If you insist on sleeping with the window open you should at least put the bug guard up to keep yourself from getting bitten." And with that he left.

Aikka got up and closed the window and walked back towards his bed.

"Did that really happen or was my mind playing tricks on me. If that was a dream then my mind can be a cruel thing."

He sighed as he placed his bedding back on his bed as he was straighten out his sheet his saw a very familiar black shirt. "So it did happen, but how was she able to slip out without Canaan noticing. Oh well I'll return this to her tomorrow. He folded up the shirt and tucked it way so his master wouldn't find it.

(Back at the Earth Team pit)

"That was fun, I gotta do stuff like that more often but first things first, I need to get my shirt back."

Ok Guys that was it hope you liked it surprisingly it only took me 1 day to finish this. Wish it didn't take me so long to type a chapter of my other fics. Oh well

L8ter


End file.
